bañera de marshmallows
by Angely-chan
Summary: te gustan los marshmallows pues pasen y lean Personajexlector


BAÑERA DE MARSHMALLOWS (BYAKURAN)

Era tu segundo día en la universidad más prestigiosa de tu país, estabas nerviosa ya que no conocías a nadie, (solo a uno que era tu mejor amigo desde la niñez) en cima tenias muchas tareas que hace de varias materias

(¿?): Mantén el equilibrio, mantén el equilibrio o te caerás – te decías mentalmente para no botar tus libros de (materia favorita)

Caminabas lentamente por el campus cuando unos chicos pasaron por tu costado corriendo haciendo que te tropieces y botes todos tus libros al suelo

(¿?): Nooo, por que me pasa esto a mi – intentaste recoger tus papeles y los libros pero todos estaban arruinados – oh no mi trabajo de Roma, esta deshecho, bu

Agarraste tu proyecto de química pero este pesaba mucho haciendo que tambalearas para que tropieces con uno de los libros haciéndote caer al frio suelo, pero... no sentiste dolor alguno ya que un chico mas alto que tu te sujeto de la cintura

Byakuran: oh (¿?)-chan, como siempre cargando barias cosas a la vez, un día de estos no estaré acá para ti, y te romperás en pedazos

(¿?): Esto y-yo – empezaste a tartamudear por la manera en la que te tenía cargada – no soy tan frágil ni que fuera cristal, Byakuran-san

Byakuran: ponte a mi lado te llevare a tu dormitorio – con una sensual voz

Te sujeto de la cintura y te aprisiono entre su brazo para que no te soltaras

(¿?): No me voy a escapar

Byakuran: es una precaución, querida (¿?)-chan

Caminaron por todo el campus, era de noche y no se podía distinguir muy bien

(¿?): Estas seguro que es por acá Byakuran, no parece mi dormitorio

Byakuran: claro que no es tu dormitorio, es el mío

Te sorprendiste al pensar que estabas en el cuarto de Byakuran, te sonrojaste mucho, mas de lo posible

(¿?): Para que me trajiste acá Byakuran

Byakuran: quería que comieras conmigo marshmallows

(¿?): Me hubieras dicho eso antes y no trayéndome con mentiras además no me gusta lo dulce

El no te respondió, solo te mostro una bañera llena de marshmallows

(¿?): Eres raro para que llenas eso de marshmallows

Byakuran: hare que te empiecen a gustar – se volteo a mirarte para agarrar tu barbilla – esta noche serás mía (¿?)-chan

Le ibas a decir algo cuando te callo con un beso, que fue delicado (al principio), el intento profundizar el beso pero no habrías los labio a lo que el frunció un poco la seña y mordió tu labio haciendo que la abrieras para que el metiera su lengua saboreando el interior de este

(¿?): - te moviste intentando separarte de el pero era imposible el tenia mas fuerza que tu – hm

Byakuran se separo de ti lamiéndose los labios

Byakuran: eres deliciosa (¿?)-chan, quiero probar tus otros sabores

(¿?): By-Byakuran-san

El te cargo como princesa y te echo en la cama de marshmallows, colocándote algunos en tu cuerpo

Byakuran: esto será delicioso no (¿?)-chan

El empezó a lamer tu cuello salvajemente como si en verdad estuviera comiendo un marshmallows, pero era verdad mientras devoraba tu cuello el iba depositando un marshmallows en tu cuello y el se lo comía con gusto

(¿?): By- Byakuran-san ahh,... de-deténgase por-por favor ahh

Te estremecías por el contacto de sus labios en tu cuello, sentiste como chupaba con desesperación esa zona, como bajaba cada vez más abajo de tu cuello cuando te movías

Byakuran: seré malo contigo (¿?)-chan

(¿?): es-espera

Estabas demasiado roja, dentro de ti sentías algo extraño, querías que siguiera con lo que hacia. Empezó a desabotonarte la blusa que tenias puesta dejando a dispuesto tu pecho que empezó a masajearlo

(¿?): Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Byakuran te desato el brasear, agarro uno de tus pechos y lo empezó a lamer y a estrujar para chupar y morder los botones de tu pecho

Byakuran: (¿?)-chan, te sentirás rara

El empezó a desvestirse y a desvestirte dejándote completamente desnuda sin prenda alguna, Byakuran introdujo sus dedos sobre tu intimidad asiéndote gemir fuertemente

(¿?): BYAKURANNN!

Los dedos de Byakuran iban de arriba a bajo hasta que el aprovecho que dejaste tus piernas un poco mas abiertas para tocar el clítoris

(¿?): ¡Kyaa!

Byakuran: (¿?)-chan quiero probarte por dentro

El empezó a bajar dejando rastros de saliva por tu vientre para llegar a esa zona prohibida, empezó a lamerla bruscamente haciendo que te retorcieras

(¿?): Ah by-Byakuran -san ah – gemías sin parar por lo que el hacia

Byakuran te miro a los ojos – te amo, y nunca te dejare ir de mi lado, (¿?)-chan

(¿?): Yo también te amo mi marshmallows delicioso – le regalas una sonrisa antes de unirse por completo en medio de la exitacion de los dos

Al final te gustaron los marshmallows como el te lo quiso probar ...


End file.
